


Cococo

by Loneremo90



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 21:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loneremo90/pseuds/Loneremo90
Summary: Yuuri planned a private event for Yuri on his birthday. ONE SHOT





	Cococo

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE ICE TIGER OF RUSSIA! THE RUSSIA PUNK! YURI AKA YURIO PLISETSKY! I hope you and Yuuri are having a blast in Russia ^^

"Happy birthday, Yuri."

"Shut it, pig."

"Aw, you are flattered, Yurio! So cute!"

"I said shut it! And that's not my name."

Yuuri laughed softly at the seventeen-year-old on the bench, tying his skate laces. He loved teasing his boyfriend on his birthday. His facial expression was adorable to Yuuri.

Yuuri ignored his outburst and scooted closer to the blond. Yuri glared at the Japanese with his signature frown.

"I was thinking about taking you out tonight," Yuuri said, tying a tight knot on his skate. "to a restaurant."

"And where do you suggest we go? Russia has a lot of restaurants, you know." Yuri said, standing up from the bench. 

"I planned a private event at your favorite restaurant." Yuuri stood up, facing his lover with a meek smile. He took Yuri's cold hands in his, clasping them tightly.

Yuri stared at their laced hands, smiling. "Do you know what restaurant is it, piggy?"

"Cococo," Yuri replied softly, kissing Yuri on the nose.

Yuri leaned in and kissed Yuuri briefly on the lips. "That's right."

"You used to love going there with your grandpa as a child," Yuuri said.

Yuri smiled. 'Did you and my grandpa hung out again?"

"And what if I said yes?"

Yuri hit him on the arm softly. "That was clever, piggy."

"So, let's practice. Victor is probably angry at us for being late."

" Eh, he's probably busy watching his performance on Youtube on his phone."  
Yuuri shook his head as he laughs, holding Yuri's hand and exit the door.


End file.
